Some Things Always Change
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: This is something I think no one's ever done before. The focus of the story switches between a yound Frodo and Swane and teen going through hard times. Both have had their lives filp upside down can friends help them before things take a nasty turn for th
1. The Turning Point

Okay guys, I know I said that I was going to do a sequel to In the End of the Bag, but I lied. I just can't bring myself to revist that time in my life. I've moved on and this is my latest project, except my funny fic which is on hold. This is a weird idea and I don't know if anybody's done this before, but, I'm going to be changing in between our world and middle earth. I don't know what's going to happen right now as with all my fics, but I like it so far and that's good enough for me. SO without further ado, I am very pleased to present to you...  
  
Some Things Always Change.  
  
Disclaimer: Swane is mine and almost all characters in her world belong to me. Anything else is being 'borrowed' unless specified other wise. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: The Turning Point.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She watched the rain splash against the window of her 7th period classroom. It wasn't often that Mrs. Wimbledon pulled up the shades, and a glimpse at the outside world, even in this retched state, was like a sign from heaven. Swane usually liked her last class of the day. It was Language Arts, a class she had long loved and been able to pass with great ease, but she could no longer keep her mind on her studies. Not even for a class she had so long loved.  
  
Mrs. Wimbledon often re-explained to the class the importance of a plot line. The exposition, which set up the story and character. Then came the rising action which caused you to love and care for your character. Soon after would follow the climax, in which nothing would ever be the same for your beloved character. Then slowly every thing would fall into place and all the ends would be tied and nothing left hanging.  
  
Swane's life had hit a climax over the weekend. She had seen terrible situations in her life before, but nothing this life changing. From now on she could never feel the same. No her boyfriend hadn't broken up with her, that would be trivial and completely redundant. And besides, she didn't have a boyfriend to begin with. No, this was far worse.  
  
(*)  
  
The rain fell down hard in Buckland that day. It had been 10 years since the worst day of Frodo's life. The day his parents drowned. He was only a small child and had hardly known them, but still they were his parents nonetheless.  
  
He stood under a small archway trying to stay dry from the freezing winter rain. Other hobbits passed not giving him a second glance, not knowing that this young hobbit's life had just changed very drastically. They had no clue that he had reached the turning point in his life. No matter what would happen now nothing could ever be the same. Could they not see that? Could they not read it by the fear in his face? Were they blind?  
  
Of course they would not know yet. He actually wasn't even supposed to know. But he did. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was better that he knew now. It was a way to better prepare him for what was to come. Wouldn't you rather know beforehand when your life is going to make the most drastic change ever?? I thought so.  
  
(*)  
  
"Miss. Frasin?" Mrs. Wimbledon asked bringing Swane out of her rainy day musings. She looked around the room to find it empty.  
  
"Miss. Frasin, is everything all right?" This was why she loved this class so much; it was because of Mrs. Wimbledon.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine," she drawled in her usual accent.  
  
"Are you sure, you didn't seem to be paying attention today?" the elderly teacher asked as Swane gathered her things.  
  
"To be honest I wasn't, but I'll catch up," she faked a smile with pure raw acting talent, "The guys'll take care of me." Mrs. Wimbledon smiled at the younger teen and waved her good-byes not knowing a thing about her inner torment.  
  
(*)  
  
"Frodo!" said Merry gaily coming up behind him and patting him on the back. Frodo turned and offered him a weak smile and pulling his cloak closer to his body.  
  
"Hello my dear cousin," he responded trying to hide his torment but failing greatly.  
  
"Frodo Baggins! What has happened?" Merry asked his smile dropping and his face becoming overly concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," he lied, he was terrible at it, "It's just the weather getting me down."  
  
"I bet," his cousin replied not buying his story one bit, "There's more a- troublein' you than foul weather, isn't there?" Frodo didn't answer but looked out into the storm.  
  
"Come in and warm yourself Frodo. It's cold enough to kill a hobbit out here if you stay too long!" Frodo thought that the idea wasn't a bad one, but he'd rather not be reminded of his once wonderful home in Buckland, on which the doorway of he stood.  
  
"Merry, would you ever dream of leaving this wonderful home of yours?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Never in my right mind Mr. Baggins!"  
  
"That's what I thought," he whispered turning away from his dear friend and cousin.  
  
(*)  
  
Swane walked toward the busses slower than usual. She was almost late after counting her time spent in the classroom and her time just spent to get there. She couldn't bring herself to go home. Usually she couldn't bring herself to get to school, now she didn't want to leave. She was so afraid of what she would have to face at home.  
  
As she climbed the stairs she nodded towards the driver as usual and found an empty seat near the front, trying to ignore the regulars in the back. She hated the bus. Always had, and probably always would. Not only were the kids on there bad, the ambiance that they all radiated felt terrible and suffocating. Swane usually read on bus trips but she had just finished her book at school that day during S.S.R. (Sustained Silent Reading). She reached inside of her monstrosity she called a backpack and fished around for anything to read. Her hand closed around a book. As she pulled it out she quietly thanked God for it but stopped in mid praise. It was Lord of the Rings.  
  
Swane groaned to herself and leafed through the book. It wasn't even the first book. It was the third one, a lot of good that was going to do her. She looked toward the end of the book and found an interesting timeline. She began to read. And so time passed until she arrived at her final destination, home.  
  
(*)  
  
Frodo threw off his cloak and ran into the downpour. He spread his arms wide and lifted his head towards the gray scowling clouds. The water was so cold that it felt like needles were piercing his skin with every drop. He felt his feet begin to go numb from being out in the cold for so long. He lowered his arms and his head and looked over at his cousin sadly. Merry was staring at him, his face lined with concentration. Frodo knew what he was thinking. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Merry was like a brother to him, and for him not to tell him something was a bad sign.  
  
Merry walked out into the rain and pulled Frodo out of the torrent.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" he asked sharply, he always spoke sharply when he was afraid, and Frodo knew that.  
  
"I don't know," he answered quietly looking at his feet.  
  
"Yes you do! It's not like you to hide things from me," his voice had changed and Frodo had to look up. He saw the tears in his dear cousin's eyes. "I know that it's the anniversary of your parents death, but you've done this ten times before and it's never been this bad." Frodo could say nothing he knew not what to say, he just looked away again.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?" Merry pleaded grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, "What is it that you can't possibly share?" Frodo looked at Merry, also close to tears.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!?" he yelled and pulled away running into the grand hobbit hole, called BrandyHall.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A bit weird but hey that's life peeps. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far, I'm really excited about this one. It's really playin close to heart and Panda, yes, Swane is being based off me. Her life is almost entirely based off of mine and you'll be there soon. Laterz ya'll-DB:/ 


	2. Meaning of Being Lonely

Glad that two people have enjoyed this so far and so sorry about stoppin with Darla. This is a new road for me and I just hope it's the right one! Much Luv and here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't ask  
  
Chapter two:  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Swane was still engrossed with her reading when she walked into her house. As soon as she came in her sister was upon her shouting angrily.  
  
"I want my book!" the 8 year old shouted.  
  
"You can barely understand this!" Swane retorted just as upset.  
  
"So!" that seemed to be the best excuse ever in the younger child's mind. Swane threw the book at her younger counterpart and went to the couch where her mother lay sleeping.  
  
"How was your day?" the woman replied groggily.  
  
"Fine," she lied. She could even fool her mother, it was kind of sad.  
  
(*)  
  
Merry stood outside a bit blind-sided at his cousin's behavior. It wasn't like Frodo to just run off like that! Really he had been odd since Bilbo had come back. Frodo usually loved it when his uncle came to visit, but this time something was different. Frodo wasn't like himself at all.  
  
Merry walked back into the spacious hole and was greeted by the smells of living and warmth. Oh how he loved that smell, the one smell of his favorite place in the world, home. He had often mentioned it to Frodo and Frodo loved it too! He and Frodo were very alike in many ways. They both loved Buckland, they both loved getting into mischief, and they even both loved their Uncle Bilbo. It pained Merry greatly to see the one hobbit he cared for most in so much torment.  
  
(*)  
  
Swane logged onto the Internet like she usually did when she got home. A female voice reminded her that she had mail and Swane quickly clicked on the mailbox expecting Forwards from her cousin and junk.  
  
As it turned out she had a few reviews from a fiction site and a survey from her cousin, Cathy. There were also a few e-mails from her friend Deanna her friend since she was very small. One stood out though, the header read A Virtual Bouquet For You! Swane clicked it pondering on what the hell it might be.  
  
She clicked on the link it sent her too and there stood the most beautiful bouquet of sunflowers she had ever seen. Obvious her friend had not forgotten that she absolutely ADORED sunflowers. Swane smiled as a tear came to her eye, the message read: Dear Swane, just want to let you know that I will ALWAYS be there for you. No matter what it is you go through. I love you like a sister too! - Deanna. Swane smiled through her tears and kept the e-mail as new.  
  
(*)  
  
Frodo couldn't help himself. He ran to his room and cried long and hard. Not only was this a terrible day he felt as if Merry hated him! He could never tell him though, some things just weren't meant to be shared. There are just some burdens he could not share. The worst thing was that he had never hidden something from Merry. Merry knew everything about him, from his first loose tooth to his first female hobbit 'friend.'  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Frodo ignored it.  
  
"I know you're in there!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Go Away!" Frodo replied burying his head into his pillow.  
  
"I won't leave and you know it!" the other hobbit retorted stubbornly. Frodo sighed and got up to open the door but stopped as his hand hovered over the knob.  
  
"What do you want?" he troubled hobbit asked.  
  
"To make sure you're all right!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care for you! You know that you can always come to me for anything you need and I'm worried because you haven't." Frodo smiled through his tears.  
  
"I'm fine!" he lied  
  
"You're not, but you don't want to talk so I'll leave you be!" Merry knew him too well, Frodo thought, way too well.  
  
(*)  
  
Swane popped in her Evanescence CD as she surfed the Internet. She went around look at random hot movie star sites and was soon bored. Not soon after Cathy logged onto the Internet. Swane could tell because Invisible began to play next to the loud guitar of her favorite Rock band.  
  
*Cowboizfureva: Hey chic! Hows goins?  
  
**Swayin2damusic: Jus fine, I got Flowers!  
  
Cowboizfureva: Frum who???  
  
Swayin2damusic: Deanna, she's a real pal, it made me cry.  
  
Cowboizfureva: Oh gurrl!  
  
Swayin2damusic: Oh don't I'm fine...really.  
  
Cowboizfureva: U sure as hell ain't!  
  
Swayin2damusic: Why are you the only one I can't fool?  
  
Cowboizfureva: Cause I was there the day you were born!  
  
Swayin2damusic: You weren't even a year old!  
  
Cowboizfureva: So???  
  
Swane smiled at her dear cousin's antics. At least she was smiling.  
  
(*)  
  
Frodo sat down in the middle of his floor. He couldn't think of what else to do, he just sat there. Time slipped away and the winter gray turn into the dark dusk of a cold late winter night. He didn't come to his senses until Merry returned long after supper.  
  
"Frodo?" he asked knocking. The poor distracted hobbit jumped and ran to open the door. Merry stood with a sandwich in his hand and offered it to him. Frodo took it and looked at it like he'd never seen one before.  
  
"It's a sandwich," his dear cousin responded, "You eat it." Merry demonstrated by putting his hand in his mouth and ferociously clamping his teeth down on it. Frodo looked up and sighed laying the sandwich on a nearby table.  
  
"Did you happen to see Uncle Bilbo any today?" Frodo asked going over to his bed and sitting on it, his feet hanging over the side. Merry smiled crossing over and sitting next to the poor distract hobbit.  
  
"Yes, but only at supper, which you missed if you hadn't noticed." "I noticed," he mumbled looking at his feet.  
  
"Frodo, you can tell me what's wrong!" Merry urged obviously very scared about what was eating him.  
  
"I can't! I'm not even supposed to know about it!"  
  
"How many things have we both supposed to not have known about?" he asked haughtily.  
  
"Too many," Frodo responded monotonously.  
  
"Then what makes this different?"  
  
"EVERYTHING MERRY, EVERYTHING!" Frodo shouted then beginning to cry again, "I just don't know what to do!" he sobbed. Merry put his arm around his cousin's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, it's okay!" he soothed, "I shouldn't have pushed I'm sorry! It's okay!"  
  
"It's not Merry, it'll never be okay," he looked up into his cousin's eyes his own heavy with his guilt. Merry looked into the deep blue eyes of his cousin and for one moment felt the pain that was in him. It was at that moment that he kissed his cousin.  
  
(*)  
  
Cowboizfureva: I g2g lylas chic! Ttyl!  
  
Swayin2damusic: Okay laterz! Lylas too!  
  
Swane logged off also not knowing what else to do. She up to her room and placed in her Backstreet Boys CD that she hadn't listened to in years. As she fell back into her bed she allowed the beautiful harmonies overflow her body.  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely," they crooned as she sighed deeply and closed her eyes trying to block out the weekend that had caused her so much pain.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's it ya'll! Chappie numero duos! HA! Okay bye! Luv ya'll and thanks to Krazy Monkey and Pyschopanda for all your love and support. I love you guys!-DB:-/  
  
*This is Cathy Swane's older cousin's screen name.  
  
**This is Swane's screen name. 


	3. Rumors

Just........... Here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, whatever IT is! Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3: Rumors  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There was a loud commotion outside of Swane's door; a hiss and a pitiful meow soon followed it. Swane sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 3 am! She must have fallen asleep while she was listening to her BSB cd. She walked over to her cd player and turned it off first, and then she quickly changed into P.J.'s and turned the light out.  
  
As she groped in the darkness for her bed she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know why, she just did. Outside of her room her cat ran into something again. She smiled faintly and crawled back into bed. She only had about 3 more hours before she had to wake up.  
  
(*)  
  
Frodo pulled away quickly. Merry had shocked him beyond all belief. As he sat there staring at his MALE COUSIN, he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head.  
  
'This is Merry!' his mind yelled, 'What are you doing? Why aren't you telling him what's wrong? You can never tell him what's wrong. You've just kissed your MALE COUSIN! What are you doing?? This will only make things harder!!! Are you an idiot??? You must be because look at you, you haven't said a word and there he is sitting there!'  
  
Frodo looked at Merry, and Merry looked at Frodo. Not a word was said, but it was all understood. Neither knew what had just happened, and it was best not to talk about it. After all, things happen like this all the time, young hormonal hobbits just experimenting with their sexuality. It's a normal thing, right?  
  
(*)  
  
Swane rolled over and slapped her buzzing alarm clock. 10 more minutes would be fine. She curled up under the covers trying to keep the warmth that she had created over the night. As she tried to fall back to sleep she had the strangest image pop into her head. It was two short people, children almost, sitting in a room. They were males, at least she hoped so, and they sat on a bed staring at each other. One was talking but she couldn't catch what he was saying, but suddenly out of nowhere one of them kissed the other. This made Swane open her eyes. As if on cue her alarm clock rang again.  
  
A little estranged by her minds choice of visions Swane got up and went to the bathroom. After relieving herself, brushing her teeth, and washing her acne deprived face; she stood facing the most evil things she could ever imagine. Her contacts.  
  
(*)  
  
Merry got up and left, as he was just out of the room he turned and looked back at Frodo. He could feel his heart almost break in two for his older cousin.  
  
"Frodo, whatever this is, I just hope it's not too bad, and that you can find some way to deal with it," Merry sighed. He walked out of the room and left his dear beloved cousin staring at the door.  
  
Merry mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. Merry was a GUY! He couldn't do this. This wasn't what guys did. Was it? He didn't know, he was just confused and dazed, and excited, and anxious all at the same time.  
  
As he turned a corner he saw his other cousin who was visiting from across the Brandywine, Pippin. Suddenly he put on the biggest smile you had ever seen and promptly tackled his dear cousin.  
  
(*)  
  
Swane blinked forcing the contact to fall onto the sink. She sighed picked it up and placed it in a bowl-like shape again, making sure it wasn't inside out. She again tried to 'gently place' it on top of her eyeball. Finally with a suction-like seal it popped on causing her to blink in discomfort. She looked down at the sink where the one for her left eye was waiting.  
  
"Alright, you beast of annoyance," she muttered, "feel my wrath."  
  
(*)  
  
"Merry!" Pippin yelped jumping up and down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Merry asked.  
  
"I came to see Frodo, there's a rumor going around that came down from Hobbiton," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Merry asked frantically.  
  
"I heard that Frodo was going up there to live with Bilbo!"  
  
"That can't be true!"  
  
"I don't know, the old guy's here isn't he?" Merry thought for a moment.  
  
"That's what it was?" he asked himself.  
  
"That was what?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Nothing!" he lied, "Frodo's asleep right now, but he'll be up later."  
  
(*)  
  
Swane walked into the school. She journeyed past the popular clique and past the jock clique to the far corner of the lobby. A cheerleader stopped her before she could reach her destination.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"So when's everything final?" the blonde asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know. The divorce!" Swane stood in the middle of the room shocked. How did this 'cheerleader' who she didn't even talk to find out! She hadn't even told her friends! Well, except one. But she trusted her with her life! This wasn't right! Swane did the only thing she could think to do. She ran into the girl's bathroom.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Yup, there you go! DB:-/ 


End file.
